We Don't Need Bats
by Flooj
Summary: What would happen if Max stumbled into the Underland and met up with Gregor and friends? Would the  flock join them on their adventures? Find out. MRTUO crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I don't know if this has been done before, so I thought I'd try. **

**Disclaimer: Question: Does JP go on fanction to write stories for his own stories? No, no he doesn't. Because then they would be published. Therefore, this proves that I am not him. I do not own the characters, unless I decide to create a few, which I haven't yet. I do however, own this plot.**

**Note: Alright, this takes place in MR after the third book, and in TUO (The Underland Chronicles) After the fiftn. Gregor is thirteen, along with Luxa. Max, Fang, and Iggy, are fourteen as always. **

**Thank you! Enjoy the story! **

After leaving Dr. Martinez, the flock decided to go back to New York. It took about 2 and a half days, but we got there. Too bad we couldn't stop Nudge's incessant babbling and a few of Gazzy's "gifts". Not to mention Total's endless stream of complaints.

Finally, we landed in Central Park, exhausted. Thankfully, It was midnight, and the place was deserted.

"Maaaxxxx…." Nudge whined. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving…"

"Nudge, you're _always _starving." Iggy put in. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay guys, stop it. Nudge, it's midnight, I doubt anything's open." I said.

"McDonalds." Darn him and his one word responses.

"Going there will raise too much suspicion." I answered.

"Can we say, paranoid?" Gazzy mumbled. I shot him the bird. Fang chuckled.

"C'mon Nudge." Angel said. "Fang has an endless supply of granola bars in his pack."

That's when everyone dove for Fang's backpack. It was all-out war until I had to stop it, being the kind, sensible person that I am.

"Okay guys!" I shouted. "Only three each!"

"I'm still hungry." Nudge mumbled.

"My point is proven." Iggy said triumphantly.

"Time for bed guys." I said forcefully. "I have first watch, no arguments." We stacked and tapped, then everyone but Fang went to a nearby tree and fell asleep. We sat in peaceful silence until a low clicking noise could be heard, coming from the street.

"What is that?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"Let's go check." Fang said, his voice devoid of emotion, as always.

The sound led us to a sewer cap which was slightly ajar. I just had to open it. Stupid human nature, I knew I would regret it later.

"Can you help me get it off?" I asked, placing my hands under the lid. He said nothing, but placed his hands underneath it too. It lifted off, and the clicking got louder.

"I'm too curious not to go in. What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He stepped in, I went in after. We went down a flight of stairs and ended up in complete darkness. The clicking was louder than ever.

"I wonder where that's coming from?"

Suddenly, a light flicked on. About twenty giant cockroaches stood right in front of us.

Oh, crap.

**How's that for a cliffhanger? I'll update as soon as I can, but I have school tomorrow, so I don't know if that will work... Anywho, review if you want, it makes me feel loved.**


	2. One Black Feather

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've just had a lot of school work. I'll try to make the wait between 2 and 3 shorter. **

**Note to all of my lovely, reviewers and readers: I luffles you guys. Because, you know that warm, fluffy feeling you get when someone comments on your story? Yeah, I get that feeling. So, thanks for reviewing:) Also, for all of you Iggy fan girls out there, he's acting grumpy in this chapter, but that's just because he slept too long. We'll forgive him now, won't we?**

**Disclaimer: Yesh. I don't own either Maximum Ride of The Underland Chronicles. Big surprise, huh? **

** Chapter 2**

**Max's P.O.V.**

We silently stared at each other for a few moments, and then both Fang and I opened our wings. In about 10 seconds, we were a mile away from that creepy tunnel.

There was a large sea that seemed to stretch on forever before us.

"What the _hell_were those?" Usually Fang never swore, but I mean, come on. Who wouldn't in a situation like this?

"Frankly, I don't think I_ want _to know." I said. He simply nodded.

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know, fly until we find land. Let's just hope there's something besides water down here." I responded hopefully.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to darkness._Although__Nothing's new about that. _I thought grimly. There was something missing- but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Wait- neither Max or Fang had woken me up for watch last night. I couldn't hear the steady, rhythmic breathing of either of them. I immediately thought the first. Were they captured by Erasers? I silently panicked, then kicked the younger three awake.

"Nudge! Gazzy! Angel! Wake up!" Gazzy and Angel shot up immediately.

"What? Maaaaxxxx…. 10 more minutes…" Nudge said groggily.

"Nudge. Max isn't here. And neither is Fang. They disappeared!" I hissed.

She jumped up and started rambling. "What! Huh! Oh my gosh! Max and Fang! Where did they go! I wonder is they went off to a magical land like Alice in Wonderland, because you know, that was really awesome. The psycho rabbit invited her for tea. Oh my gosh! Tea! I like tea! Food…. Drink… You guys haven't been feeding us much! We only had 3

Granola bars last night, that's not enough! And, Grrrmph!" Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge! Shut up! We can worry about Alice and food later, but now we have to go find them!" Gazzy said hurriedly.

"Yeah, Gazzy 's right. We need to go find them. Okay, Nudge, you and Angel go look that way, and Gazzy and I will go search in that direction." I pointed towards what I hoped was the street.

Angel took Nudge by the hand, rolled her eyes when she continued to ramble about the Cheshire cat, and lead her off into the trees.

"C'mon Ig. Let's go look by that pavement over there." Gazzy said. I shrugged in response.

"So…" I said casually a few minutes later. "See anything out of place?"

"Well…., there is a sewer cap that's partly off…" Gazzy responded just as casually.

"What? And you just decide to tell me that?" I said sarcastically.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with that…" He said indignantly.

"Remember last time? The Institute?"

"Oh yeah…" He said.

"Yeah. They probably went down there to find out some more info. And _why_wouldn't they bring us along? _Idjits_." I said, feeling a little left out. **(A/N: Hehe… Iggy is being so OOC right now…. I like the word "Idjits". Hm, anywho… Onward!) **

"Let's get Angel and Nudge." Gazzy suggested. I shrugged in response. I think I _need_less sleep than I got last night. You know how most people are grumpy and stoic when they don't get any sleep? I think my body works the other way around.

By the time I was done pondering this, Angel and Nudge arrived.

"So we have to go down another sewer?' Nudge asked, utterly disgusted.

'If you want to find them, yeah." Angel answered.

"Oh fine." She grumbled.

I opened the sewer cap slightly more so the four of us could get through. We walked down a flight of steps, and it started to get colder, and everyone was getting more spooked as the seconds ticked by.

"Ew… Ew! This is _so_gross! Why can't they pick a nicer place to run off to? I mean, if I was Max, I would've gone to like, the mall something." Nudge muttered.

"We all know you would." I said.

'Who says they really did come down here? I mean they might've gone to the mall, just like Nudge said." Angel added.

"Oh please? Max? Go to a _mall?_ She wouldn't even go if Fang wasn't there with her." Gazzy said.

By that time, we had arrived at the bottom of the steps. "See anything guys?" I asked.

"Uh, Iggy? It's pitch black." Angel said.

"And_how _am I supposed to know that? Give the blind guy a break." I muttered.

"Well, start looking for signs that they were here." I offered. The all obliged.

I started feeling around the cave for anything out of the ordinary. I felt some pretty gross stuff, some that I'd rather not list here. Suddenly, I felt something that was a total contrast to everything else. It felt like a feather. I held it up.

"Hey guys? What color is this?"

Gazzy answered first. "Uh… black?"

"Fang." We all said in unison.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun... What will happen next? Find out next time on "We Don't Need Bats"!**


End file.
